Naruto living dead: the Mansion
by Bravo 1
Summary: Kakashi and his gruop must go find out the mystery of this mansion. but the promblem is it full of zombies. M for gore ,language and other M rated things.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto series.

Living Dead: Mission Rescue

Chapter one: The mission

Kakashi's Pov

About 5 weeks ago at Adirondack Park North east of New York there have been a number disappearance. 4 Weeks ago New York State Police went to investigate the Problem but none came back. Two weeks later the National Government took this into their own hands and sent a legion of National Guards soldiers to report the problem. But still no one came or even contacted the Government. Five days later a radio call came in from one of the National Guard Soldier his name is Jim Roberts. When the national officials heard of his call it sounded like he was in hell. He kept on talking about dead people, cannibals and a large Mansion estate own by a military company known as Boulders Co.

The strange thing is that no one has even heard of this company. Now the Secretary of Defense fed up with all this he sends us, we are known as the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. We are a secretive organization built by the government ever sine 9/11 to assassinate the most dangerous people on the world. There are only three teams in the organization; and we are the best of the best in the organization.

My team is that of six member team. My self Kakashi Hatake, I am 27 years and am also the leader of the team we are known as Team Delta. Might Gai, he's the same age as I am he's also a weapons export he knows any gun automatically without even looking at his weapons guide. He is also my best friend and we always watched our backs when we were at Afghanistan and at Iraq. Besides being great at weapons he is also a Tae Kwan Do master and knows how to fight well.

Asuma Sarutobi he's the oldest of us he is about 29 years old and also a tech specialist and also vehicles specialist he also a great a Tae Kwan Do Master but not as good as Gai. Next is Kurenai Yuhi she is our Communications specialist, on another note she and Asuma have been dating for what have been a year but they never even confess that their dating. She's roughly 25 years old.

Iruka Umino he's the youngest of us and also my second best friend. His parents died when he was 10 and he was adopted by his father sister. As for his trade in the force he's our point man and a damn good one. The last member is Anko Mitarashi. She and I have been dating since High school; she's only 23 years a year older than Iruka; and she's also Iruka step sister/cousin. Like Iruka she's also our point man and just like Iruka she is really effective in her job.

Our mission is to go to Adirondack Park and find out what is going on in there and come back alive. Its 10 o'clock at night and it's the begging of November and it's as cold as hell outside. There's snow every where and it is still snowing outside. This won't be easy. But our outfits will keep us from the cold; our clothing is like those of the splinter cell agents. I haven't heard much about them but I know that we both have something in common.

As for weapons we were given FN Five-seven a semi automatic pistol with a surefire light on the bottom of the gun effective range of 50m with can hold up to 10, 20 or even 30 round magazine. We also have a detachable silencer to not make to much noise. Iruka and Anko were given the FN F2000 assault rifle effective range of 500 m can hold about 20-30 round magazine with silencer. Gai likes to snipe people from a far away distance so he has a M14 sniper rifle with day optical scope and silencer. As for the rest of us; a M4A1 carbine with silencer, M203 9" Barrel 4x Day and optical scope with silencer. As for close range weapons; a kodachi that are on our back a small sword and five inch knife.

The night was still and there was not a sound in the area only the loud noise of the helicopter. The forest is really dark so dark that if I put my hand in front of my face I swear I will not even see it. Thank god for the day scopes. But sucks to be me; I've lost my left eye by an RPG attack at Fallujah. The only thing that will help through this will be my instinct and the help of my comrades. But still I have a bad feeling about all this. How can all those officer's hell a legion of National Guard just disappeared in only a short time? It can't be a pack of rebels. Who wants to rebel against the United States? Only a fool will do such a thing. But still how and what about that Mansion that soldier talked about? This is really strange and really disturbing at the same time.

"Hey we only have five minutes to the Check Point every body get ready." That was the pilot, I really don't know nothing about him all I know this was the second time I saw him. The first was at Baghdad. Every body was still and no one talked not even for a few minutes. Gai yawned only for a few times because he ate a large meal for Dinner even though I told him not. That it would have made sleepy and drowsy. But he's Gai he can eat 100 bowls of Ramen and not even sleep at all. Reminds me of Naruto; every time when we go to eat some ramen, he always eat more than 100 bowls it's amazing that were not poor after the meal.

Five minutes were up the black hawk helicopter land on the ground and we got out immediately. The pilot told me that he will come back at dawn tomorrow and so we moved out to find our missing comrades.

End POV

Gai's POV

The cold winter snow made it difficult to move and to navigate. There were piles of snow as deep as two to three feet. If we were attack right now we will be dead by now. The worst thing is that it was still snowing. 11:45 were behind schedule; were supposed to be at the Mansion ten minutes ago. 12:09 Iruka and Anko contacted us and to hurry up to see something that seems to be a battle. They were 60 meters from our position and 30 meters from the mansion. We ran towards which took 10 minutes because of the snow we couldn't move any faster. When we got to the area we were out breath the snow did a number on us like I said "if we got attack right now we will all die right now." We saw the area; there were shrapnel scars every where on the trees and on the rocks it was utter chaos. Kakashi decided we should move out and not linger here or we'll get in trouble. He also decided that Iruka and Anko not to move out because of the snow.

15 meters from the mansion we notice the snow is much lesser here about one and a half feet deep; and we also notice foot prints on the ground; but what we notice was the blood. Four meters ahead their were corpses on the cold ground some were buried by the snow others were hanging on the trees. Intestines, stomach fluid, ripped out chest and stomach were every where. We just go sick to the stomach this was just like at Fallujah but almost as worst. We came near to the corpses the closer we got to the corpses the more the stench was stronger. We didn't notice it but one of the corpses started to get up from the ground. We heard a moan from behind and what we saw we will never forget. There was a man who's lower body was clean off all was left was his spin. He should be dead by now! He started to limp over to us "Holt or we'll shoot!" "What the Hell Kakashi this guy's should be dead!" I shouted Kakashi gave us the order to shoot. We shot a couple a times hitting him on the legs and the chest. I shot him on the spine which made his upper body to fall off and his legs still moving for a few seconds then fell down. We lowered our guns down but the upper body still moved. It started to crawl then Iruka shot him at the head killing it instantly.

End Pov

"What the hell was that thing?!" shouted Asuma.

"It was a zombie." Said Iruka

"A zombie? Iruka that's only in video games and movies." Said Anko

"Oh come on Anko how the hell can a man come up to life when he should be dead." Argued Iruka

"Well what ever it is we should keep moving before any others come up and attack us." Said Kakashi

They all agreed and started to move forward the snow was less now but there were more blood on the ground and two minutes later they arrived at the mansion. The mansion was four stories with five rows of windows in the front, and it was dark inside except for one room. The far right corner on the fourth floor was on.

"Alright lets go in and be careful." said Kakashi

They moved into the mansion to find out the mystery of this place and the disappearance of their comrades.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto series.

Living Dead: Mission Rescue

Chapter two: splitting up

Kakashi's POV

As we enter into the mansion we couldn't believe our eyes. The inside of the mansion was filled with old art work of Hades and a large statue of him. And in front of us was large door with a key card lock. "Asuma." I said "Got it." He said. His gauntlet was a miniature computer for him to operate easily. He tried to unlock the door with his system but nothing; it always says access denied. "Won't do it boss. What ever this key lock is we need the key card to unlock it. Mac (the computer's name.) says it's on the third floor of this place." The problem is that this place has no stairs just bunch of doors. One of them might have loads of those things that we just found out side. "Fine, everybody split up and fined that key card. Gai you Iruka go to the east side. Asuma Kurenai go to west side. Anko you're with me we're going to the north side. Once you find the key card contact rest us and we'll meet back here understood." "Yes sir."

Gai's POV

It has been ten minutes since we just split up and I'm still have this chill on my neck that something is going to get us while our back is turn. "Damn this is nuts don't you think Gai?" "What ya talking about Iruka?" "The zombie out side this weird place some secret organization it's all fits." I stop and looked at him with a very wired face "What the Fuck are you talking about?" "It's a conspiracy. They want to make an army of zombies so they can rule the world, and then they made this mansion to seal all their secrets after that" "Iruka just shut up and don't say anything for another hour or two." (CRASH) "What the hell!?" I shouted. On the left of us was a door with a dim light on the other side. We were only five meters away from the door. We moved slowly towards the door. With every step we got closer to the door our hearts beats faster. With every step the noise got louder. Our guns right next to our faces. Only a few inches away from the door. The door was unlocked. Iruka turned the knob slowly.

Out of nowhere we where attacked by another corpse. He pounced towards me with blood on his face and hands (BAM!) its head exploded with blood and brains landing on our faces. We disgusted by what just happen but we've been saved by a National Guard soldier. "What's up."

Asuma's POV

If weren't for Kakashi teaming me up with my lady; I would have just leave this place and go to the nearest village, city, town what ever and stayed there until dawn came. But still I'm worried for her. I don't know what just happen out side, what that thing was and how it was able to move with all that wounds hell it didn't even had any intestines inside it self. I can't shake this feeling that I might not see her again. But I will not let anything hurt her, she's too precious to me.

Kurenai's POV

Can't believe all this is happening. It's like a horror flick coming true or worst. Why can't I have this strange feeling that I might not see Asuma again. I hate feelings like this. Every time when we go on missions that might get us all kill I've always have this feeling that I might not see the people who are precious to me. Sometimes they come true sometimes their not. I hope it's just false suspicion. I don't want anything happening to Asuma. I care too much about him if anything happens to him. Just like I care about Hinata too much like a little sister. (Sigh) I really hate myself when I think things like this.

End POV

The two enter into a hallway with blood everywhere. There was a corpse with no head or left leg. It still was flowing blood out of its wounds. When Kurenai saw this she threw up and made her dizzy, Asuma panted her back to ease the dizziness and looked back at the hall way. "Kurenai we need to keep moving." She nodded only a little and continued forward.

When they reached to the corner of the hall they saw something that was beyond inhumane. A man was roped onto the ceiling with his guts hanging out. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. What made all this a complete sadistic nightmare was that he was barely alive. He was covered by cuts on his arms, legs, face, and chest. He coughed a out large amount of blood onto Asuma. Which made him threw up. Kurenai looked up at him and scared the living ghost out of her. His eyes slowly open but he had no eyes. His screamed was like that of a hallowed scream. The rope broke making him land onto the floor. It got up trying to gain balance on its feet. It made that eerie hallowed scream again. Asuma and Kurenai couldn't believe their eyes; the thing could move even with all its wounds on it. "Kurenai shoot it." Asuma and Kurenai unleashed everything that they had onto the eerie thing but failed.

The thing made that eerie hallow scream again and its organs started to grumble and soon explode revealing four tentacles whipping everything in its path. Asuma and Kurenai dogged the tentacles landing on the pool of blood. The thing made another hallow sound but now forced its mouth wide open. He succeeded snapping it open revealing two long tongues coming out of its mouth. Once more the tentacles and tongue whipped everything in its path destroying the wall and the dead corpse. "Fuck this!" he armed his gun with a grenade and shot at it in the mouth making it blow up into small pieces. Small pieces of the tentacles still moved only a little but soon died off. "For the love…! What the fuck is going on here!" Kurenai got to her feet reloading her weapon." Asuma we need to keep moving before anything else comes after us." He nodded and kept on moving.

End Chapter


End file.
